A story of Chase and Jackie
by bluecupcakes
Summary: PERCABETH GENDERBEND What if Percy was a girl, and Annabeth was a guy? What if Percy had been with Annabeth at Camp half-blood as long as they could remember? Would things turn out different. Yes, but not as much as you'd expect them to.
1. Chapter 1

Genderbended one shots. Weirdly done but cute.

Five years old

"Chase, Chase, let's go and FISH!"

"Not now, Jackie, I'm reading."  
Jackie ran up to Chase and tried to tug the fat book from his hands. Chase wouldn't give, and soon it turned into a tumble, Jackie reaching for the volume and Chase trying to keep it away from her. In their tussle, they went rolling down the gentle slope. Forgetting the fight, they giggled and giddily ran back up and did it again. And again. Until Chase's gray shirt was streaked with dirt and Jackie's long black hair had all manner of twigs in it.

"I'm dizzy!" Jackie whined.

"Sit down for a little, it'll disappear." Chase replied.

"OK!" Jackie lay down on the soft grass and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

Chase looked up from his book, which he had finally finished. The sun was setting, and Jackie looked very comfortable in the grass. He stretched and lay down next to her, and sleep gently stole him away.

The stars twinkled over two peaceful little kids, one sucking his thumb and one slightly drooling. (AN: You know who that is!)

Nine years old

"Ew! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!" Travis Stoll yelled. It was summer at Camp Half-Blood, the place where demigods lived.

"AAAAH!" Even back then, no one believed Travis, but this was a special case! This was about GIRLS! THE ALIEN SPECIES!

Chase looked up from a diagram he was examining with Beckendorf.

"Girls don't have cooties! Not as a gender! Stop shouting immediately."

Travis scratched his head while Beckendorf sat comfortably.

"What did you just say?" Travis was puzzled.

"I mean that girls don't have cooties! They're perfectly normal!"

"SAYS WHO?" Travis shouted from a distance. He was being chased by Katie, who had heard his 'insult towards girls' and decided to make him pay.

"Says me!" Chase shouted above the commotion.

"OH YEAH?" All the other boys flocked to Chase. "PROVE IT! HOLD A GIRL'S HAND!"

"Easy." Chase walked over to where Jackie was painting with different shades of blue and clutched her wrist and raised it up high for everyone to see.

_What are you...why? _Jackie asked him silently with a look.

_Just trust me. _

Jackie grinned, and then stuck her tongue out at all the boys who challenged Chase, which earned her a pat on the back from her serious, gray-eyed friend.

Thirteen years old

"Jackson!" Chase called. Jackie came running.

"Why did you use my full name? Is everything OK?" Worry clouded Jackie's green eyes.

"Yes, seaweed brain." Chase rolled his eyes and gave her a smack (read pat) on her head.

"Is this about Luka? You still OK about that?" She was like an older sister to him and her disappearance and change to evil had hit him harder than anyone.

"Yeah, I'm OK, and no, it's not about Luka."

"Then?"

Chase propped up his face with his hands and looked at her seriously. "Who..."

"Who?"

"Who do..."

"Who who do voodoo? I don't do voodoo I guess I mean I tried it once um forget what I said." Jackie was flustered as she felt his more serious than usual gaze penetrate her, trying to uncover the secret.

"No, idiot! Who do you LIKE?"

"Se-cr-et." Jackie put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Tell me."

"You already know."

"I do? Wait...what...wait...oh my Gods!"

"Keep it a secret."

Chase nodded. "And, Jackie, you know who I like too, right?"  
Jackie smiled and nodded.

"Good. Let it be our secret."

Fifteen years old

"Jackson!"

She turned, long hair a bit singed. "Chase!"

"Where were you for these two weeks?" His voice had an undertone of anger.

Jackie didn't say anything, she just looked down with the saddest look in the world as her cheeks colored. That was only a second, though, she covered it up with resolve to leave the past in the past.

All the signs confirmed it. "Cal, I'll kill you, you ba*****!"

Chase ran out the door. HIS Jackie had been stolen from him, right under HIS eyes.

"Come baaaaaack!" Jackie shouted and 'chase'd after him.

"Chase," she started, recovering her breath from now that she had caught up with him. He turned with his gray eyes the stormiest they could have ever been.  
"Chase," she repeated, "I left Cal's island because of YOU! Don't you know that, SEAWEED BRAIN?"

"YOU'RE my seaweed brain," Chase retorted and then suddenly kissed Jackie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really, Jackie? Really? You HAD to go and buy a BLUE wedding dress?"  
She bashfully smiled. "Ehehehe...it wasn't really planned but it looked so pretty!"  
Chase groaned.  
"What?" Jackie asked. "Do you want me to cancel the order?"  
"No, keep it...if it makes you happy."  
"REALLY? YES!" Ordinarily, at this point, the couple would kiss, but Chase was too busy trying to hide the sight of a joyful Jackie running around in circles and shouting, "yippee!"  
"Oh, man, you really ARE a kid, huh..."  
"No I'm not!" She stuck out her lip. "I'm as old as you are!"  
"..." Chase was silent.  
"What? I am TOO grown up! See? I can do THIS!" Jackie hopped up and tried to kiss her fiancee who was half a head taller, but she couldn't quite make it.  
"Chaaaaase," she whined. "you have to bend down!"  
"How about this?" He grinned and scooped her up and threw her in the lake. Unfortunately, she didn't let go, dragging them both in.

Chase was a little choked up. Not with tears. He couldn't breathe in the lake. Literally.

A second later, he found that he was totally dry and could breathe normally. And Jackie was right next to him, shouting, "air bubble!"

Again, an ordinary couple would have kissed about now, but Chase was too busy figuring out how the bubble worked, and Jackie was having a field day rolling around in the cushy bubble.

On surface, Lea and Piper groaned. Along with everyone else in the camp. They were spying on the couple using a teeny tiny camera that was on the brooch Travis and Katie had given Jackie for an engagement present.

Lea grinned mischievously.

"What are you planning?" Franny gulped and LeVesque tried to pat her on the back.

"I made that camera, estupidos!" Lea pressed a few buttons and turned a few switches on her "universal remote control" , a gadget she used to control every machine in the vicinity. Only she knew how to work it.

Onscreen, the bubble slowly started to shrink, because the camera was sucking in the air.

"Oof..." Katie nudged Travis. "Have they done ANYTHING past kissing?"

Travis shook his head. "Not even making out..."

"If I see them making out, my hair will turn WHITE!" Levesque declared and Franny nodded along with him.

The bubble was now so small that it forced Chase and Jackie to collide and stay like that for fear of breaking the bubble. Both their faces were tomato red, and they were both looking away bashfully.

Lea snorted. "Lovebirds." She then twiddled the knob, and the bubble got as small as it could possibly get, forcing their lips to touch.

Half a minute. Then one minute. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, watching the shocking turn of events.

Travis turned to Levesque and Franny with a bottle of white hair dye.

"You might need this."

I'll leave this scene up to your imagination XD. Just no hentai please :). (**If you don't know what hentai is it's better that way.**) This scene's inspiration was Tomoya and Nagisa's relationship from the anime Clannad Afterstory. And Kyo and Tohru's from Fruits Basket. COMING UP NEXT

"The dress is gray, not blue! I surprised you! Do you like it? DO YOU?"

"If you liked the blue dress, you should have kept it, stupid!"

"But I never ordered a blue one. I thought you liked gray."

"I TOLD YOU WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY, RIGHT? I know you HATE gray."

"It doesn't matter, ehehehe...I thought you would be joyful, but you seem mad. Why would you be mad?"

"Buy a blue dress."

"No." Jackie clutched to the gray dress.

"Jackie! Please!" Chase tried to reason. "I know you hate gray, just return it, it's fine!"

"No! It'll make you happy if I wear this!" she obstinately replied.

Chase groaned for the fifteenth time in three days. "Tell you what...if I let you wear the gray dress...can I wear a blue tuxedo?"

"OK!" Jackie put a thumb up with a grin. "You're really smart, really really really!"

Chase looked away and masked his embarrassment with a slight frown. "I'm not as smart as you think I am!"

"Yeah, you definitely are. Every time I trust you, you've never let me down. You've always helped me through all of my problems, even when I lost my plastic ring in the anthill in first grade."

Jackie looked like the adult she actually was, green eyes aglow with gentle happiness and smiling kindly and wisely.

She's going to make a good mother someday, Chase thought.


End file.
